De um dia para o outro
by Lilly Snape
Summary: ... as opiniões podem mudar.Hermione tenta fazer com que Snape deixe de ser um Comensal da Morte. Mas isso acaba fazendo com que eles acabem tendo um relacionamento mais próximo. [SSHG]


_Bom gente! Aqui está a primeira fic postada aqui... Não é, de longe minha primeira fic! Já fiz muitas outras, principalmente Draco/Gina, mas essa é minha primeira fic séria mesmo... Tipo, que fale da Guerra e tudo mais!  
Essa fic é um AU, depois do quinto livro. Como se o sexto livro não tivesse existido, isso é, o Sev não matou o Dumbledore e este ainda tá vivinho!!_

Eu espero que gostem... Digo, eu sou meio insana... hehehehehehehehe  
  
**Disclaimer:** Todas as coisas que você possa reconhecer aqui são pertencentes ao mundo de Harry Potter, de J. K. Rowling.

Capítulo I: Aposta 

O Prof. Severo Snape estava andando por Hogwarts, às 23h34m. Esperava encontrar algum aluno fora da cama, mas não encontrara. Estava voltando para as masmorras, quando, ao entrar no Salão Principal, encontrou uma aluna da Grifinória sentada nas escadas, com os joelhos encostados no corpo, a cabeça apoiada nos braços, e estes nos joelhos. Olhou para aquela cena bizarra. O que era aquilo? A aluna tinha cabelos castanhos, armados. Ao olhar com mais atenção, percebeu que a aluna era... Não, não podia ser. Hermione Granger seria a última aluna para estar fora da cama quando não devia.

- Granger! - disse ele, em um alto e ríspido tom.

Hermione levantou-se rapidamente, e olhou para o professor, assustada. Percebeu lágrimas nos olhos da garota. Então Granger era uma pessoa _de verdade_. Ela chorava. Ela não era só uma máquina de saber-tudo!

- Ora, ora, ora. Granger, nunca esperaria isso da senhorita. O quê está fazendo aqui? Ou será que os estudos afetaram você e não consegue mais perceber que isso _não é hora de estar sentada em escadas_? - perguntou Severo.

- Perdão, professor. - disse a garota, limpando as lágrimas rapidamente. - Eu... Como o senhor sabe, eu sou... Sou Monitora-Chefe, e estava fazendo minha última inspeção... Mas acabei me lembrando de alguns fatos... que ocorreram hoje, e...

- Basta, Granger. - interrompeu Severo. - Não preciso que a senhorita se gabe por ser Monitora-Chefe, e nem preciso saber de sua vida pessoal. Não me importa se é Monitora-Chefe ou não, isto não lhe dá o direito de ficar chorando no Salão Principal. Se quer chorar, vá chorar na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, e não aqui. Menos vinte pontos para sua Casa.

- Desculpe, professor, não era minha intenção...

- Vá para sua Sala Comunal agora, se não quiser perder cinqüenta pontos para sua Casa.

A garota não falou mais nada e subiu as escadas correndo.

Hermione acordou zonza de sono no dia seguinte. Não tinha dormido nem 3 horas. Não conseguia acreditar...

- _Mione. Precisamos conversar. - disse Rony._

_- Pode falar! - disse Hermione, sorridente. Estava feliz. Naquele dia, faziam 4 meses de namoro._

_Rony por um momento não falou. Olhou para o chão. Hermione segurou a mão de Rony. Estava gélida._

_- Mione... Não podemos mais ficar juntos._

_Era como se jogassem um balde de gelo na garota. Hermione riu. Mas não achava graça. Por que então estava rindo?_

_- É brincadeira? Só pode ser... É isso, né? Hoje é 1º de abril?_

_Rony continuou sério. - Não. É sério, Mione. Vamos terminar. Eu não posso mais ficar com você. Eu... Eu não consigo mais. Não páro de pensar em outra pessoa. Ficar com você por mais tempo só vai te machucar._

_Hermione puxou o garoto pela gola. - Não entende? Não me importo se você não gosta de mim! Eu te amo, Rony, e te amo de verdade! Eu só quero ficar com você!_

_- Não, Mione. Não, não, e não. Não vou te machucar. - disse ele, sério._

_Hermione o empurrou, fazendo que caísse da poltrona em que estava. - Idiota! Eu te odeio!_

Ela não era mais namorada do Rony... Não tinha mais o privilégio de ficar com ele... De sentir o calor dele... Acabou tudo. Levantou-se, trocou-se, e desceu para o Salão Comunal. Encontrou Harry e _ele_ conversando. Ela estava decidida: não ia parar a amizade com ele. Queria continuar a ser amiga dele. Como antes.

- B-b-b-bom dia, meninos. - cumprimentou Hermione num bocejo.

- Bom dia. - disse Harry.

- Oi. - disse Rony, olhando para o outro lado.

- O que aconteceu? Você está cheia de olheiras. - disse Harry.

Rony rapidamente olhou para a garota, assustado.

- Eu estava estudando Aritmancia. - mentiu Hermione. - As aulas estão muito puxadas para os N.IE.M..

- Ah – disse Rony. - Ainda bem que eu não escolhi essa matéria...

Hermione revirou os olhos. - Era de se esperar, não é?

O garoto olhou espantado para ela. Mas, depois sorriu.

As últimas duas aulas daquele dia era Poções. Entraram na sala, e Hermione estava caindo de sono.

A medida que Snape falava, Hermione foi piscando cada vez mais os olhos... De repente, fechou de vez. Dormira. Recebera uma cotovelada de Harry.

- Hum! - disse ela, rapidamente.

- Granger, por acaso a senhorita é uma _coruja_?

Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Não, senhor.

- Portanto, não durma em pleno dia! Ou será que trocou o dia pela noite porque teve muito trabalho como _Monitora-Chefe_?

Ao lembrar-se do final do namoro entre ela e Rony daquela forma tão rude, Hermione teve que se segurar para não chorar.

- Desculpe, professor. Isso não irá acontecer mais.

- Assim espero. Menos dez pontos para a Grifinória. - disse Snape. - E uma detenção.

- O quê?! A Hermione? - disse Rony, levantando-se.

- Menos dez pontos para a Grifinória, Weasley. - disse Snape. - E sente-se, se não quiser acompanhar a sua amiga.

Rony sentou-se. Ao término da aula, Hermione arrumou rapidamente seu material.

- Vamos! - disse Hermione. - Vamos logo, não posso mais ficar aqui nem mais um segundo.

Hermione não conseguia engolir nada no jantar. Era tudo intragável. Se já não bastasse a decepção do término do namoro... Ela estava tão feliz, tão risonha, sorria sempre... E, de um segundo depois, tudo foi para o fundo do poço... Recebera uma detenção... Não conseguiria imaginá-la em pior momento. Era decepção atrás de decepção!

- Srta. Granger? - Hermione despertou de seus devaneios, quando viu a Profª. McGonagall na sua frente. - Srta. Granger, a senhorita recebeu uma... uma _detenção_ do Prof. Snape?

A garota olhou para a professora e afirmou com a cabeça.

- Fico muito triste em saber que a melhor aluna da Grifinória recebeu uma detenção. - disse McGonagall. - Você cumprirá a sua detenção amanhã, às 20h, na Sala de Poções.

- Obrigada, professora. - disse Hermione, com a cabeça baixa.

O dia seguinte passou rápido, mais rápido do que Hermione desejara. Às 19h42 Hermione se despediu de Harry e Rony e foi em direção às masmorras. Chegando lá, bateu a porta.

- Entre.

Hermione abriu a porta. Encontrou Prof. Snape em sua mesa, escrevendo em um pergaminho.

- Sente-se aqui. - disse Snape, indicando uma cadeira na frente de sua mesa. Hermione sentou-se e por um momento Snape não falou nada. Largou a pena e olhou para a garota. Continuou em um silêncio terrível. - Sua detenção é limpar esses caldeirões. - disse, apontando para uns 10 caldeirões. - Eles não foram bem limpos. Sem magia. Portanto, me dê sua varinha, por favor. - pediu, esticando sua mão direita.

Hermione, quando entregou a varinha, viu os dedos de Snape se mexerem, como se quisesse segurar a mão de Hermione, que rapidamente tirou sua mão. Ele fez mesmo aquele gesto?

- Aqui estão seus materiais. Creio não precisar te ensinar como usar, não é? - disse ele, entregando-lhe produtos de limpeza trouxas.

- Não. Pode deixar que sei usar, professor. Obrigada. - disse Hermione, com tom de irritação, pegando o material e indo em direção ao caldeirão mais próximo.

A detenção seguiu assim, longa e tediosa. Snape continuava escrevendo em seu pergaminho, irritado. O fato de estar na presença de uma Grifinória – e não uma Grifinória qualquer. A melhor amiga de _Harry Potter_, a sabe-tudo, aquela garota que adora se mostrar por simplesmente saber tudo. - o irritavam demais. Hermione Granger não era a melhor companhia para ele. Por quê? Para que diabos teve a linda idéia de dar uma detenção para ela?!  
Hermione, obviamente não iria conseguir terminar a limpeza em um só dia. Snape percebeu que os dedos de Hermione estavam vermelhos.

- Chega por hoje. - disse Snape, que ainda olhava para os dedos da garota. - Você irá voltar depois de amanhã. Mesmo horário. Dispensada.

- Com licença, professor. - disse Hermione, colocando o material de limpeza na mesa. Levantou-se e foi em direção a porta.

- Ah – Snape chamou-lhe a atenção. - E antes que a senhorita pense que essa é uma detenção física. - disse ele, apontando para os dedos da garota. - Não era essa a minha intenção. Da próxima vez não force.

Hermione não falou nada por um tempo. - Com licença, professor. - repetiu ela, indo embora, em passos largos.

Dois dias depois Hermione já estava se recuperando melhor do término do namoro. Percebera que não tinha como voltar o namoro. Mas _quem_ seria essa outra pessoa que Rony pensava? Quem seria melhor que ela? Estava pensando tanto que não percebera o horário.

- MIONE VOCÊ TÁ ATRASADA SUA DOIDA! - disse Rony e Harry ao mesmo tempo, empurrando a garota para fora da Sala Comunal.

Hermione entrou em pânico. Olhou para o relógio. Eram 20h15. Seu coração quase saiu pela boca. Saiu correndo até as masmorras. Bateu na porta.

- Entre. - mal Snape terminara a frase Hermione abriu a porta, ofegante. Snape continuava escrevendo no pergaminho, como se não tivesse percebido que Hermione entrara na sala. - Está atrasada.

- Desculpe, professor – disse Hermione – Eu não...

- Sente-se. - disse Snape, que ainda não tinha olhado para a garota. Tirou de uma gaveta os materiais de limpeza e colocou na mesa. Voltou a escrever.

Hermione continuou a limpar os caldeirões, ainda pensando em Rony, e tentando imaginar quem era aquela garota. Foram apenas 4 meses de namoro, e acabou. Foi tão rápido... Por quê ele terminara assim?

- Então era isso? - perguntou Snape de repente, que continuava a escrever na pergaminho.

- Perdão? - perguntou Hermione, olhando para o professor.

- A senhorita estava namorando com o Weasley e vocês terminaram? - deixou a pena de lado e olhou pela primeira vez naquela noite para Hermione. - Era por isso que a senhorita estava chorando? Digo... Aquele dia...?

Assustada, Hermione deixou sua esponja cair.

- Ah – disse ela, incomodada – Legilimência. - depois houve um grande silêncio. - Professor, com todo e maior respeito... Eu acho admirável o senhor ser um legilimente tão bom como o é, mas eu gostaria _muito_ que quando eu... ahn, quando eu estiver cumprindo minha detenção o senhor... não ficasse lendo minha mente. Meus pensamentos.

- Tudo bem. - disse Snape. - Sem problemas. Para deixar claro, isso não... bom, foi a primeira vez.

Hermione assentiu. Abaixou-se para pegar a esponja do chão e, ao levantar-se, bateu a cabeça na quina da escrivaninha de Snape. Levantou-se e xingou, massageando a cabeça. Snape rapidamente levantou-se.

- Fique quieta, deixe-me ver se aconteceu alguma coisa. - disse Snape. Hermione tirou a mão da cabeça, sentindo os dedos frios e compridos de Snape tocando sua cabeça. - Está sangrando.

Hermione xingou novamente. Ao perceber que já xingara duas vezes, virou-se para o professor.

- Perdão. - disse ela, envergonhada.

- Quieta. - disse Snape. - Papoula deve estar acordada, vá para a ala hospitalar.

- Mas, professor, a detenção...

- Dispensada, não precisa mais voltar. Vá para a ala hospitalar, Granger.

- Com licença, professor. - e saiu.

Foi até a ala hospitalar, onde Madame Pomfrey cuidou de sua cabeça.

- Da próxima vez tenha mais cuidado, Srta. Granger. Isso pode causar danos sérios, poderia até ter ficado cega. - disse a enfermeira.

- Obrigada. - disse Hermione.

- Quando você chegou estava com isso na mão. - disse ela, entregando a esponja para Hermione.

- Oh! - disse Hermione. - Obrigada!

Hermione agora estava com a esponja de Snape, e precisava devolver. Foi andando em direção às masmorras. Sem perceber no que fazia, abriu a porta do escritório de Snape e de repente percebeu que estava gritando.

Acordara no dia seguinte muito mal. Descobriu coisas que não deveria. E agora?

_"Espero que fique calada quanto à isso, Granger. Espero mesmo. Não quero ouvir comentários seus sobre a minha pessoa."_

As palavras de Snape soavam em sua cabeça maldosamente. Não queria se levantar. Olhou para a janela. Chovia fracamente. Vestiu-se e desceu para a Sala Comunal, encontrando apenas Harry e Rony. Lembrou-se das revelações de Snape, e pensou seriamente em contar para eles... _Não quero ouvir comentários seus sobre a minha pessoa._ Ao lembrar da frase, Hermione logo tirou a idéia do pensamento.

- Hermione, vai ficar parada na escada impedindo a gente de descer as escadas?

A garota virou-se rapidamente para trás, percebendo que Parvati Patil, Lilá Brown e Gina estavam esperando a garota descer as escadas para descerem também.

- Desculpa! - disse ela, descendo as escadas. - Eu estava divagando... - e sentou-se ao lado de Harry.

- A que horas você chegou da detenção, Mione?! - perguntou Rony. - A gente ficou te esperando para te contar umas coisas...

- Sobre a Ordem. - disse Harry baixando o tom de voz.

- Ah, a Prof. McGonagall queria falar comigo sobre a monitoria, e eu acabei ficando até mais tarde... - mentiu ela. - Mas me digam o que é?

- Ontem eu recebi isso daqui do Dumbledore. - disse Harry, pegando discretamente um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso e entregando para Hermione. - Depois que você ler, queima isso.

Hermione abaixou os olhos para o pergaminho:

_Reunião. 01h. Cabana. Floresta. Ir aos poucos._

Rapidamente pegou sua varinha e com um feitiço queimou o pergaminho. O bilhete significava que haveria uma reunião da Ordem na cabana de Hagrid, perto da floresta, e deveriam ir aos poucos e não todos juntos.

- Certo. - disse Hermione. - Hoje é meu dia de monitoria. Quando for o horário, vocês entrem na capa de invisibilidade e assim que eu sair vocês aproveitam e saiam comigo. E já vão indo pra cabana. No final da minha monitoria eu vou para lá.

- Tudo bem. - disse Rony.

- Do que vocês estão falando? - disse Gina, sentando-se ao lado de Harry.

- Oi, Gina. - disse Harry. - Estávamos falando sobre...

- Minha detenção. - disse Hermione. - Com o Snape.

Gina pareceu não acreditar. - Tudo bem, eu já sei. Vocês estão falando alguma coisa da Ordem. Não tem problema, vocês já estão no sétimo ano, já são devidamente responsáveis. Rony, você eu até entendo não querer me falar nada, já que a mamãe não deixa... Mas você, Hermione? Você, _Harry_? Grande amiga e namorado que eu tenho! - disse ela, revoltada levantando-se e saindo da Sala Comunal.

- Gina, não! - disse Harry. - Olha, eu vou falar com ela. Eu já conversei com ela sobre isso, _não acredito_ que ela está fazendo birra de novo! - dizia ele, levantando-se e correndo atrás de Gina, deixando Rony e Hermione a sós.

- Coitada da Gina. - disse Hermione. - Eu também me sentiria assim. Todos os irmãos na Ordem menos ela. E ainda a gente não podendo contar _nada_ para ela.

- É. Mas o Harry já disse _tantas_ vezes, eu já disse _tantas_ vezes, você já disse _tantas_ vezes, meus irmãos já disseram _tantas_ vezes, ah, não dá mais.

- Deixa ela, Rony. - disse Hermione. - Vamos tomar café e esquecer isso.

Tomando café da manhã, Hermione olhou para a mesa dos professores, e percebeu que Snape não tirava os olhos dela. Certificou-se que sempre que falava com alguém sorria, para que não despertasse nenhuma suspeita ao professor. Ela não tinha a intenção de revelar a ninguém o que descobrira na noite passada.

- Meninos, estão prontos. - perguntou Hermione, tentando parecer mais natural possível, como se estivesse sozinha. Harry e Rony estavam embaixo da capa de invisibilidade.

- Vamos. - Hermione ouviu a voz baixa de Harry.

A garota levantou-se, e saiu da Sala Comunal. Sentiu os outros dois saindo também pela Capa de invisibilidade. - Boa sorte. - disse ela. - Encontro vocês depois.

Quando finalmente chegou a hora de Hermione ir até a reunião, quando estava abrindo lentamente a porta do castelo, ouviu passos rápidos vindo das masmorras.

"Não, não, não, por favor, qualquer um, menos ele!", pediu Hermione, com os olhos fechados.

- Granger! - era exatamente quem ela não queria: Snape. - A senhorita está indo...?

Hermione pigarreou. - Sim.

- Certo. Assim ficará melhor, vá comigo, pode parecer que a senhorita está cumprindo a detenção que lhe dei. Não ficará suspeito, se alguém nos observar.

Era a última coisa que Hermione queria. Mas não ia dizer não. Nem por todo o galeão do mundo.

- Eu não acredito que mesmo depois do que eu descobri o senhor... _Não acredito_!

- Acho que deixei bem claro que não quero ouvir nada sobre isso vindo de você. Ou não? - perguntou Snape.

Ela olhou para ele irritada, abriu a porta do castelo e foi andando até a cabana de Hagrid, sem nem olhar para trás para ver se Snape estava lá. Ao chegar lá, junto com Snape, bateu duas vezes na porta. Ouviu três batidas. Bateu uma. Outra batida.

- Quem é? - Hermione ouviu a voz de Hagrid.

- Hermione Granger e... - Hermione olhou para Snape. - _Severo Snape_.

- Hermione, qual é o maior desejo do Rony?

- Descobrir a receita dos sapos de chocolate. E o meu maior desejo?

- Conhecer o autor de _Hogwarts, uma história_. Snape, o que eu escondo embaixo da minha cama?

Snape revirou os olhos. - Uma pena do hipogrifo. Anda, vocês já sabem que somos nós.

A porta se abriu. Na pequena cabana estavam, um tanto apertados, Rony, Harry, Lupin, Dumbledore, Hagrid e Tonks.

- Estão todos aqui, então? - perguntou Dumbledore, enquanto Hagrid trancava a porta. - Bom, então podemos começar._ -_ o diretor esfregou as mãos, indicando um certo desconforto. - É com um grande pesar que lhes informo que agora a pouco houve um ataque a uma família trouxa. Além deles, Irina Scalley morreu também.

Houve um grande silêncio. Alguns estavam espantados, outros olhavam para os outros, e Snape, como observou Hermione, estava completamente indiferente.

- Mas Irina Scalley deixou-nos algumas pistas. - disse Dumbledore. - de onde achar alguns Comensais da Morte. - assim que ele disse isso, Snape ajeitou-se e começou a prestar mais atenção no que o diretor dizia. - Havia com ela, um pergaminho, dando a localização de alguns comensais. Quem está mais próximo de nós, nesse momento, é Belatriz Lestrange.

Harry mexeu-se bruscamente. Todos olharam para ele. Hermione sabia que o amigo não suportava ouvir o nome da bruxa, afinal, ela matara Sirius. Depois de um grande silêncio, o diretor continuou a reunião e, por volta das 2h da manhã, ele encerrou a reunião. Voltaram aos poucos, e Hermione foi junto com Snape. Eles ficaram em silêncio o percurso inteiro, até que, ao irem se separarem, o professor virou-se para Hermione e disse:

- Peça ao seus pais que tomem cuidado. A família trouxa tinha um filho nascido bruxo. Eles podem ser os próximos. - e se afastou.

Hermione sentiu seu rosto ficar quente de raiva. Ela havia pensado a mesma coisa que o professor, ela sempre pensava nos pais, por causa da guerra... Mas aquilo ela não ia permitir! Uma força incontrolável fez com que ela seguisse o professor e replicasse:

- Se você quis me ofender, professor – disse ela, com os punhos cerrados. - O senhor pode se satisfazer, pois conseguiu!

Snape olhou para ela. - Não quis te ofender, apenas dei um conselho, Srta. Granger. Porque se quer saber – o professor andou em direção a ela. - tenho mais o que fazer além de ficar ofendendo... - olhou para a garota de cabeça aos pés. Desdenhou.

- Além de ficar ofendendo uma Sangue-Ruim, não é? - perguntou ela. - Não precisa falar. Sei que um professor não pode ser assim, mas não se pode esperar muita coisa de um professor que foi da Sonserina, não é mesmo?! - fazendo força para não chorar, virou-se e saiu andando, decidida. Ao virar o corredor e perceber que o professor não iria fazer nada, saiu correndo até uma sala vazia e sentou-se em uma cadeira, para se acalmar.

Ele estava certo... Ela tinha realmente medo de que alguma coisa acontecesse com seus pais. A culpa seria dela. Hermione sabia muito bem que sua posição na guerra era muito perigosa, sendo da Ordem, uma das melhores amigas de Harry Potter e principalmente, nascida trouxa. Dumbledore avisou-a disso quando ela quis entrar na Ordem, e sempre a lembrava. Mas era tarde demais para voltar, e mesmo que pudesse, ela não iria. Hermione estava decidida a enfrentar aquela guerra junto aos seus amigos, e seus pais sabiam do perigo. Antes de entrar para a Ordem, ela deu a eles todas as restrições e todos os perigos que ela estava se submetendo tanto a ela quanto a eles, mas isso não a impediu de entrar na Ordem. Ela sabia disso. Algumas lágrimas caíam do rosto de Hermione, mas ela não poderia dizer se de raiva de Snape ou tristeza por estar tão envolvida naquela guerra. Tudo o que ela queria naquele momento era que o mundo parasse, que ela repusesse toda a sua vida, para que ela pudesse pensar sozinha, para que ela tivesse um tempo para ela. A porta da sala abriu, e, esperando Pirraça, Hermione já se levantava para sair, mas quando viu, não era Pirraça.

Era Snape.

- O que o senhor está fazendo aqui?! - perguntou Hermione, tentando limpar as lágrimas sem que ele percebesse.

- Tome cuidado como fala comigo, srta. Granger. - disse ele. - Você sabe a minha posição.

- Sei – disse ela. - E a minha grande vontade é de ir correndo para a sala do Prof. Dumbledore para contar tudo o que sei!

- Eu já lhe disse que isso é inútil – disse ele, sorrindo sarcasticamente para Hermione. - Seus amigos podem até acreditar em você. E algumas outras pessoas como Lupin. Mas Dumbledore? É inútil, inútil.

- Isso é patético! - disse Hermione, com a mão nos ouvidos. - Eu não consigo acreditar no senhor! - os olhos dela, cheios de lágrimas, viraram-se para o professor com raiva. - Como você pode ser tão frio? Como você pode fazer isso com Dumbledore? Como você consegue??

- A senhorita está com uma atitude _muito_ inapropriada para uma aluna. Principalmente para uma aluna na sua situação, como Monitora-Chefe. Não se deve tratar um professor, saiba o que souber dele, dessa forma, srta. Granger!

- E o senhor – disse ela, mas irritada ainda – também. E a sua situação de Diretor da Sonserina? Eu posso não ser da Sonserina, mas tem um papel maior do que outros professores que não são diretores de nenhuma casa! Ou estou enganada?! O senhor tem o direito de dizer o que pensa de mim, e eu não?

Snape olhou para a garota, friamente e não disse nada. Ia sair da sala, mas antes, Hermione não pôde deixar de perguntar:

- Por quê? Por que não estar do nosso lado?

O professor ficou de costas para ela, e houve um grande silêncio. Ele virou-se para Hermione e disse:

- E por que ficar do lado de vocês? - perguntou.

Hermione mordeu os lábios. Não sabia o que responder. E quando Snape virou-se e começou a andar, ela teve uma brilhante idéia:

- Façamos o seguinte, professor. - disse ela, com uma voz calma. Não havia lágrimas em seu rosto e seus olhos não indicavam raiva, mas sim tranqüilidade. - Tenho uma proposta. Será que eu posso lhe mostrar o porquê de ser fiel à Ordem?

- E por que você faria isso?

- Porque se o senhor acabar vindo para o nosso lado, eu não precisarei mentir para Dumbledore que não sei de nada. Nem mentir, nem omitir. E, ao mesmo tempo, estarei te livrando... disso. - e olhou para o local da Marca Negra.

- Muito espertinha, srta. Granger.

- Uma mão lava a outra. - sorriu. - Então, proposta aceita?

Snape não falou nada. Olhou para a garota e foi em direção às masmorras. Assim que ele saiu, Hermione, muito nervosa, foi até o Salão Comunal.

"Meu Deus, o que eu fiz?", Hermione tremia por inteira. "O que passou na minha cabeça? Como eu vou fazer isso? Hermione, você tem noção do que você acabou de fazer?".

Continua...


End file.
